I Love You, Yuna Inoue
by Mastertamari
Summary: Sasuke loves Yuna. But he's not the only one after her heart. I'm not good at summaries, but please read. Has SasuYuna, NaruYuna, KibaYuna, NejiYuna, ItaYuna, SaiYuna, ShikaYuna, GaaYuna and OthersYuna.


Chapter 1: The Festivel

Me:Hey everyone out there i got bored so i thought that i would make another story. But dont worry i'm still going to finish my another stories. Sasuke and Yuna aren't here i kicked them out. So lets start the story.

Me:You guys should know by now that i do not own any of the Naruto charaters. I only own Yuna Lulu Rikku Tohru Diva Yumi Dmaru Daniece Yuko and Lita.

Me:Oh in this story it has a little NejiYuna GarrYuna NaruYuna KibaYuna SaiYuna ItaYuna OthersYuna. But this is a SasuYuna story so dont worry. Now on with it.

* * *

The Festivel

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP slammed her hand down on her dark purple alarm clock.

"Ugh."Yuna said and yawned. Then when she remembered what day it was. She jumped out of bed and ran over to her calendar and then shouted in joy.

She ran into her bathroom and took a quick 10 minute shower. She came out in a small towel.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black kimono with dark purple and white flowers on it. And she grabbed her white obi(1). She walked over to one of her dresser and pulled out a black bra and underwear then put them on. Then she pulled on the kimono and tied the obi a few inches below her (A/N large) breasts. She put her hair in two pony tails on both side of her head.

Then she left her room and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayo everyone."Yuna said and take a seat next to her younger sister.

"Onee-san its 3:00 o'clock though."Yuna's youngest sister Yuko said (Yuko's 8).

"Oh so it is, heh heh."Yuna blushed and laughed.

"Anyway okaa-san can i go to the fe-."Yuna started but she never got the time to finished.

"No Yuna we've been over this already. You can't go unless someone takes you. And you know, me and your father cant."Yuna's mother Tohru said.

Yuna pouted and crossed her arms over her (Size DD) breasts.

"Ne otou-san(2) can you talk to okaa-san for me."Yuna asked her father who was writing in some orange book that had the words Icha Icha on it(can you guess who it is.).

"I'm sorry Yuna but your mother and i made up our minds. You wont go unless someone takes you."Jiraiya said (Lol i made him her dad because his funny.).

"B-but all my friends are going, why cant i go, i'm 17 you know."Yuna said in a childish manner.

"Yuna your father and i are going to you sisters fashion show. And your lucky that were not making you go with us."Tohru said and got up for the kotatsu(3).

Yuna puffed her cheeks and finished her omelette. She got up from her mat and walked to the front door.

She put on her dark purple geta sandals(4). Then she slid the door open and made her way down the street.

She came to a stop at a big orange japanese house. It had trees and flowers all around it just like her house. She walked up to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds a woman with long red hair and green eyes open the door.

"Hello Kushina-san akemashite omedetou gozaimasu(5)."Yuna said and smiled.

"Hi Yuna-chan akemashite omedetou gozaimasu to you too."Kushina said and stepped out the way to let Yuna in.

"Domo, is Naruto-kun here."Yuna said and looked around the big orange/red living room.

"Oh Yuna-san i didn't know you were coming over. How's your father doing."Minato asked and put down the news paper.

"Hes fine, okaa-san is too."Yuna said and bowed.

"Oh if your looking for Naruto hes in his room. You can go get him if you want."Kushina said as she take a seat next to her husband.

"Arigato(6)."Yuna said and walked over to the stair's.

She walked up the stair's and down the hallway. She then stopped at a light blue door that had the name 'Naruto' on it.

She knocked. Then she slid it open after she heard a 'come in'.

Yuna stepped inside a blue room with posters all over the walls.

"Y-yuna-chan what are you doing here."Naruto said and sat up in his bed blushing.

"Hey Naruto-kun you want to go to the New year festivel with me."Yuna asked and smiled.

"Yuna-chan i already told you guys that i'm not going."Naruto said and got up from his bed.

Yuna smile turned into a pout and her eyes got bigger. Then she give Naruto her famous puppy dog eyes and pouted then said."B-but why not, i thought you loved me."

"I do b-."

"GREAT! Now lets go."Yuna said and grabbed Naruto and pushed him in his bathroom. Then she grabbed a dark orange yukata and light orange obi and threw it at him.

After about 15 minutes later. Naruto came out in his yukata.

"Yunnnnnna-chaaaan do we have to go to the festivel."Naruto said whining.

"Hai, were going and thats final."Yuna said and headed for the door.

The two walked down stairs and they both said there goodbyes to Naruto's parents.

"Oh, lets stop by my house ok."Yuna said as they started walking down the street.

"Huh, ok."Naruto said and put his hands behide his head.

Yuna opened the door to her house. She stuck her head inside the creaming living room where her parents were.

"Bye okaa-san bye otou-san. I'm going to the festivel with Naruto-kun."Yuna said quickly.

And before her parents could say everything they were gone. And on there way to the New year festivel.

* * *

(At The Festivel.).

Sasuke sighed and cursed under his breath. There were three reasons why he did not want to go to the festivel. The 1st was, there was way to many people there. The 2nd, was that his fangirls (mostly Sakura.) wont leave him alone. And the 3rd, and most important one was that Yuna wasn't there.

Yes the great cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha loved the, sweet kind and innocent, overly bright Yuna Inoue.

He doesn't know how it happened but it happened. So now all his thoughts are of her and he use every chance he get to be alone with her.

Though he doesn't show it but he loves her more than anything.

"Wow Sasuke, i never thought that i see you here."Kiba said and walked over to him with the rest of the gang(Except Naruto and Yuna.) behide him.

"Hn."Sasuke said and crossed arms.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura shouted and attached herself to his arm.

Sasuke looked down and sighed.

'Why me.'Sasuke thought.

"Well the kite flying is about to sta-."Kiba didn't get the time to finished as they all heard a loud voice.

"HI GUYS!"Yuna said hoping over to them like a bunny.

"Yo whats up guys."Naruto said and walked over to them.

"Naruto? Yuna-chan? what are you guys doing here?"Ino asked them.

Yuna stoped hoping and blinked. Then she smiled and said.

"Okaa-san and otou-san wouldn't let me go unless someone take me. So i draged Naruto-kun here with me."

"Oh, anyway what do you think about my kimono."Ino said and spinned around showing everyone her kimono. It was purple and her obi was a darker purple.

"Wow its beautiful Ino-chan."Yuna said. her smile never leaving her face.

"Not as beautiful as mine."Sakura said and showed her pink kimono which had a light pink obi.

"oh please a hobo has a better kimono then you. Wait i take it back, puting you in the same subject as a hobo, is a insulte to hobo's everywhere."Ino said and smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU INO-PIG!"Sakura shouted and let go of Sasuke's arm.(Sasuke's going to have to thank Ino later.).

"WHAT YOU CALL ME FOREHEAD!"Ino shouted back.

"Amazing! Everyone's kites are flying real high."Yuna said as she saw kites of all shapes and sizes in the sky (She knows how to block people voices out. which shes doing to Ino and sakura.).

"Wow your right, they really went out of there way this year."Rikku said and pointed at all the kites.

"Hey!"Yuna said and everyone turned to face her.

"Lets play hane tsu ki(7)."Yuna said bouncing in joy.

"Sure sounds like fun."Kiba said and grinned.

"ALL RIGHT INO-PIG GET READY TO LOSE! BECAUSE ONCE I WIN IM GOING TO WRITE ALL OVER THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS!"Sakura shouted and pointed the small bat at her.

"HA! THE ONLY FACE THATS UGLY HERE IS YOURS BILL BOARD BROW!"Ino shouted and pointed her bat back at Sakura.

"Come on Naruto-Kun, lets play!"Yuna said and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Alright Yuna-chan, but i'm not going easy on you!"Naruto said.

"Kay!"Yuna said and smiled.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

"I (laugh) cant (laugh) believe (laugh) you (laugh) lose (laugh) 12 (laugh) times (laugh) Naruto."Kiba said in between laughs.

"SHUT UP KIBA! I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"Naruto shouted.

"No thanks dude, im good."Kiba said and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ok dudette, time to draw."Kiba told Yuna.

"OK!"Yuna said and grabbed the bucket of black paint.

Yuna walked up to Naruto and stopped, she had a look that said.'what should i draw.' on her face.

'I know!'Yuna think and smiled.

She pointed the paint brush at Naruto face, and started drawing.

After a few seconds Yuna said."Done!"

Everyone looked at Naruto face and laughed.

"WHAT! IS IT THAT BAD!"Naruto shouted.

"No dude, its just that you really look like a fox now."Kiba said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Here Naruto."Ino and handed him her make up mirrow.

Naruto tooked the mirrow.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief. All Yuna did was draw over his whiskers, so now there darker and more fox like.

"Thanks Yuna-chan."Naruto said and grinned.

"No prob, now lets have some fun.!"Yuna said.

* * *

(5 hours later).

Yuna and the gang was on there to the exit. After a long day of fun, everyone was tired.

Yuna stopped at a fortune teller booth.

"Look Sasuke-san."Yuna said and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Hello young lady, would you like you fortune read."The woman said.

"Hai Onegai(8)."Yuna said.

"Alright. Hmmm i see love."The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Love."Yuna said.

"Yes, you are loved by those around. But i see true love in your future." The woman said.

Yuna smiled then bowed and said."Arigato, come on Sasuke-san."

* * *

(With Sasuke and Yuna)

"Thank for walking me home Sasuke-san, i had a great time."Yuna said as her and Sasuke stopped at her front door.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, goodnite."Yune said and standed on her tippy toes, then gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"Night."Yuna said and opened her door and closed it behide her.

Sasuke smirked and shooked his head.

"Yuna-chan"he whispered and walked home.

* * *

Me: Well thats all for now, i hope you guys liked it.

1: Obi is the rope thing you use to tie up your kimono or yukata.

2: Otou means 'dad' or 'daddy' in japanese.

3: Kotatsu is the little table thing that you sit at.

4: Geta sandals are these cute sandals that i like.

5: Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu means 'happy new year' in japanese.

6: Arigato means 'thank you' in japanese.

7: Hane tsu ki is a game played by children during New year. They are split into 2 teams, where they use bats to smack the damned thing around.

8: Onegai means 'please' in japanese.

Me: Please R&R, bye!


End file.
